realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kerezu
Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 17d8+68 (144 hp) Initiative: +11 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 37 (+11 Dex, +15 natural, +1 shield), touch 21, flat-footed 26 Base Attack/Grapple: +17/+22 Attack: +3 keen rapier of sharpness +32 melee (1d6+8 15-20/x3 plus poison) Full Attack: +3 keen rapier of sharpness +30/+25/+20/+15 melee (1d6+8 15-20/x3 plus poison) and +1 silvered wounding dagger +29/+24/+19 melee (1d4+2 19-20/x2 plus poison) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Poison, sneak attack +8d6, spell-like abilities, summon tanar’ri Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/cold iron and good, darkvision 60 ft., evasion, immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, and cold 10 and fire 10, spell resistance 25, telepathy 100 ft, true seeing, uncanny dodge Saves: Fort +15, Ref +21, Will +16 Abilities: Str 21, Dex 33, Con 19, Int 22, Wis 22, Cha 24 Skills: Balance +33, Climb +25, Concentration +25, Jump +27, Hide +31, Listen +26, Knowledge (the planes) +26, Move Silently +31, Search +26, Spellcraft +26 (+28 when deciphering scrolls), Spot +26, Survival +26 (+28 on other planes and when following tracks), Tumble +33, Use Magic Device +27 (+29 checks involving scrolls) Feats: Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Two-Weapon Fighting, Two-Weapon Defense, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (rapier) Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary, pair Challenge Rating: 17 Treasure: Standard plus +3 keen rapier of sharpness and +1 silvered wounding dagger Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 18-34 HD (medium) This creature would seem human at first glance, but closer inspection reveals it to be of a more fiendish nature. Its skin is a dull red color, its hands end in short, claw-like nails, and a pair of small, black horns sprout from its forehead. Its eyes blaze with a fiendish light, and its lips are curved into an arrogant smile. While the mariliths are the generals of the abyssal armies and the balors are the aristocracy, the kerezu are the assassins. They are most often employed by demon princes and lords to eliminate arrogant upstarts and rivals, but no one really trusts the kerezu. Their loyalty is as fickle as the Abyss itself and some have been known to change sides rather frequently. As such, kerezu are often on the run and they often possess great amounts of information on their employers. Kerezu stand only 5 feet tall and weigh about 110 pounds. COMBAT The kerezu are not the hardiest of the demons and thus, they prefer to strike quick from the darkness before fleeing. Kerezu often go into battle with greater magic weapon cast on both of its weapons, followed by a greater invisibility. They are smart and cunning opponents and they know when to flee when a battle turns against them. However, a kerezu will hunt those who have wounded its immense pride by causing it to flee until either it or its prey is dead. An angry kerezu is a very dangerous opponent. A kerezu’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Evasion (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows a Reflex save for half damage, a kerezu takes no damage on a successful saving throw. Poison (Ex): A kerezu’s fingertips secrete a dangerous poison that it uses to continually coat its weapons. Those struck by a kerezu’s poison covered blades must succeed at a Fort save (DC 23) or take 1d6 points of Constitution damage. The initial and secondary damage is the same. The poison is highly perishable and becomes inert 1 minute after application. The save DC is Constitution based. Sneak Attack (Ex): Anytime a kerezu’s target is denied its Dexterity bonus, or when it is flanked by the kerezu, it deals an additional +8d6 points of damage on a successful melee attack. The kerezu flanks as a 15th level rogue. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – deeper darkness, dimension door, greater dispel magic, greater invisibility (self only), greater magic weapon, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), polymorph (self only); 3/day – mass inflict serious wounds (DC 24); 1/day – blasphemy (DC 24). Caster level 17th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Uncanny Dodge (Ex): A kerezu retains its Dexterity bonus even when flat-footed, and it can only be flanked by a 19th level rogue or higher. Summon Tanar’ri (Sp): Once per day, a kerezu can attempt to summon another kerezu with a 40% chance of success. This is the equivalent of an 8th level spell. True Seeing (Su): Kerezu have a continuous true seeing ability, as the spell (caster level 17th). New Melee Weapon Special Quality Sharpness: A weapon of sharpness has its Critical multiplier increased by 1.5. Thus a longsword of sharpness would deal triple damage on a successful critical hit, while a scythe of sharpness would deal 6 dice of damage on a successful critical hit. This property can only be applied to piercing or slashing weapons. Moderate transmutation; CL 12th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, greater magic weapon, keen edge; Price +2 bonus. Category:Tanar'ri